Mon Destin!
by mimimoi
Summary: Qui est cet homme qui espionne Hermione? Qui sont ces gens sur la photo? Pourquoi ce metelle a avoir des visions? Ces ce que vous découvrirez en venant lire ma fic! spoiler du tome 6 HGDM en vue.
1. Chapter 1

MON DESTIN! 

**Chapitre 1 : Horrible découverte**

La pluie venait s'écraser lourdement contre les carreaux de la fenêtre. C'était comme si le ciel essayait de prédire les événements a venir. Tous se doutaient que se ne serait pas une année très joyeuse. L'année venait à peine de commencer et déjà les professeurs couraient d'un bout à l'autre du château. Cette année, les élèves seraient surveillés de près par tout les professeurs. Même les préfets avaient été démunis de leur pouvoir de rondes. Tout les élèves sans exception devaient être dans leur dortoir à 20h00 piles. Ils avaient été bien avertis lors de dîner de répartition. Si un élève était surpris hors de son dortoir après 20h00, ils seraient sévèrement punis. Aucun écart de discipline ne serait toléré.

Alors qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel noir, Hermione regarda par la fenêtre. Depuis qu'Harry avait abandonné l'école pour chasser le maître des ténèbres, il n'avait plus fait soleil. Il faisait aussi noir le jour que la nuit. La pluie semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter et l'orage tonnait comme pour les gronder. Depuis qu'Harry était parti, personne ne souriait. La vie au château était plongée dans une monotonie et une insécurité.

Quelque chose attira son attention. Par la fenêtre trempée, elle pouvait voir une silhouette qui semblait l'observer. Hermione était intrigué par la silhouette. Elle prit sa cape et sa baguette et sortit de son dortoir. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de se faire prendre. Surtout que c'était probablement un mangemort qui avait réussi à entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, la silhouette lui inspirait confiance.

Elle réussie à sortir du château sans encombre, grâce à la carte des maraudeurs masqués que lui avait remis Harry. Une fois dehors, elle se rendit là où elle avait vu la silhouette. Elle était toujours là.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? C'est un terrain privé ! »

La silhouette se retourna, le cœur de Hermione battait à cent miles à l'heure. La silhouette se mit à courir en direction de la forêt interdite. Hermione hésita un quart de seconde avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle le suivait, ni ce que sa lui donnerait et ce qu'elle ferait si elle lui mettait la main dessus mais elle le suivait. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vue de plus près, elle ne doutait pas que c'était un homme.

L'homme s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite et Hermione le suivit, elle jouait le tout pour le tout, si elle était surprise par un professeur. Elle serait immédiatement renvoyée chez elle.

La pluie s'abattait sur elle, Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la bouette et les branches lui fouettaient le visage. Elle voyait de moins en moins bien. Soudain, l'homme entra dans une sorte de cabanon, un peu comme celui d'Hagrid. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, juste le temps de sortir sa baguette et entra se préparant à faire face à l'homme. Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans l'unique pièce du cabanon, l'homme avait disparu.

Hermione décida de fouiller le lieu. Elle alluma une chandelle à l'aide de sa baguette et regarda autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Partout sur les murs était accroché des photos prises d'elle, des articles, des notes…

Elle se mit à regarder les photos. Il y en avait avec ses parents, d'autre avec Harry et Ron et encore d'autre d'elle qui travaille, qui étudie…

« À croire que je ne fais que ça. »

Puis elle arriva sur une photo d'elle dans les bras d'une femme inconnue. Puis une autre d'elle avec un jeune couple et un garçon d'environs 3 ans. La femme lui ressemblais énormément. Elle arracha la photo du mur, la mis dans sa poche et quitta cet endroit qui lui filait la chair de poule. Tout le long du trajet vers Poudlard, elle tenait la photo dans sa main. « _Qui sont ces gens sur la photo et pourquoi il sourie, je ne l'ai connaît même pas ! »_

Arriver à son dortoir, tout le monde dormait. Elle enleva ses vêtements mouillés et alla se coucher, elle eu beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir ce soir là et ce fut pour rejoindre un sommeil agité.

Ce matin, Hermione se réveilla en sueur, elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Elle avait rêvé d'un homme qui l'espionnait depuis sa plus tendre enfance d'une photo d'elle dans les bras d'étranger et des murs recouverts de photo et d'article.

Elle mis son uniforme et prit sa cape pour la ranger mais lorsqu'elle prit sa cape, quelque chose s'en échappa. Hermione ramassa le bout de papier et découvrit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'une photo, de LA photo. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle lâcha la photo et se releva. Elle regarda pendant un moment la photo parterre. Elle hésita entre la garder et la jeter mais elle décida qu'elle pourrait lui être d'une grande utilité si elle voulait retrouver le fou qui l'espionnait et le faire enfermer, car elle était bien décidée à l'envoyer à azkaban, qui que se soit !


	2. Chapitre 2:Vision?

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewer et voilà déjà le 2e chapitre. Je vais essayer de faire vite pour le 3e mais avec l'école, les devoirs... c'est dur. Merci!**

**Chapitre 2 : Visions?**

Hermione descendit prendre son petit déjeuner quand elle rencontra Ron dans le corridor.

« Bonjour Mione »

« Bonjour Ron, bien dormi ? »

« Non, je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi on s'est laissé convaincre, pourquoi on ne la pas suive ? »

« C'était ce qu'il voulait. »

« Oui mais ce qu'on veut ça ne compte donc pas ? »

« Oui mais là on parle de quelque chose de plus important que la saveur d'un bonbon Ron. On jouait nos vies. Harry n'aurait pas supporter de nous perdre ! »

« Peut-être mais, et si on apprend dans le journal qu'il a été tué par tu-sais-qui, tu crois que je vais me sentir comment moi ! »

« Il disait que l'école avait besoins de nous pour leur protection ! »

« Tu parle, dans le dortoir à 20h00, qu'elle protection ? On ne change rien, pour eux on est des élèves rien de plus ! »

« Je sais mais on ne peut rien faire. On ne peut qu'attendre et espérer. »

« … Sinon toi bien dormi ? »

Hermione hésitait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire.

« Oui très bien ! »

Elle l'avait fait, elle avait menti à son meilleur ami. Elle l'avait trahi.

« Tant mieux pour toi ! »

Ce soir là à 21h00, Hermione sortie dehors. Elle se promena un peut et vers 21h30, elle tomba sur l'homme. Il était là, à cinq mètres d'elle. Il la vit et s'enfuit mais Hermione voulait lui parler.

« Attendez ! »

L'homme s'immobilisa, il était dos à elle. Hermione satisfaite de sa victoire continua :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

L'homme se retourna.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire cela. »

Hermione ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Désoler, je voudrais vous répondre, croyez moi mais je ne peux pas, pas pour l'instant. »

« Quand ? »

« Bientôt ! »

« … »

« Maintenant, je dois partir, s'il vous plaît ne me suivez pas ! »

Hermione resta figé, elle le regarda s'en aller et rentra au château.

Elle se changea et se coucha. Cet homme lui était si familier et pourtant…

_Hermione marchait avec Ron, quand ils débloquèrent sur un couloir. Au bout, un groupe de vert et argent attaquaient Neville. Ils le bousculaient, faisaient tomber ses choses. Ils faisait toute les conneries que font des serpentars de leur âge. _

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, encore un fois.

_« Qu'elle drôle de rêve ! »_

Aujourd'hui, on était samedi et comme tout les samedis, Hermione descendit dans la salle commune pour attendre Ron. Ensuite, ils iraient petit déjeuner ensemble.

Ron arriva, il sortir de la salle commune ensemble et marchèrent dans les couloirs.

« Tu veux savoir qu'elle drôle de rêve j'ai fais cette nuit ? »

« Vas-y. »

« J'ai rêvé que moi et toi on se promenaient dans les couloirs quand on est tombé sur un groupe de serpentar qui attaquait Neville ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas tout les jours que je rêve de Neville qui se fait attaquer, c'est quand même bizarre. »

« mais non, tu es juste amoureuse ! »

« Non mais t… »

Au moment ou elle allait protester, ils débloquèrent sur un couloir. Et là, vision d'horreur. C'était exactement la scène de son rêve. Elle resta un moment figé sur place puis elle se dirigea vers eux.

« Sa va maintenant sa suffit. Lâchez le ou je vais voir la directrice et vous serez immédiatement renvoyez chez vous ! »

« Vas-y la sang-de-bourbe, on n'en a rien a faire ! Et tiens reprend le ton petit botanique, il ne nous serviras à rien de toute façons ! »

Ils poussèrent Neville qui alla se réfugier derrière Hermione. Les verts et argents partirent en se moquant du pauvre Neville.

« Sa va Neville ? »

« Oui, de toute façons, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, c'est tout ce qu'il savent faire… » Il haussa des épaules et quitta ses amis pour se diriger vers la grande salle. Ron intervint.

« dit moi que c'est une blague ! »

« Je suis désolé de te dire que ce n'en ai pas une. »

« Mais alors tu es voyante. »

Hermione se retourna brusquement.

« Je dois parler au professeur Dumbledor ! »

« Mais il est mort ! »

« Oui mais il reste la toile de lui dans le bureau de Mc Gongall. »

« Tu es folle, comment tu vas faire pour entrer ? »

Hermione se tourna, pris son regard aguicheur auquel Ron n'avait jamais su résister et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Ha non, sûrement pas, ne me regarde pas comme ça, il n'en ai pas question ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le bureau de la directrice et Ron cogna. L'escalier commença à apparaître. Il monta et entra dans le bureau de la directrice.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger mais j'ai entendu des bruits étrange venir du couloir central de l'aile droite (NdA : là je dis n'importe quoi…) »

Le visage inquiet, elle quitta son bureau si confortable pour suivre Ron qui remerciait Merlin de l'avoir aidé.

Hermione était caché derrière une statut et attendait que Ron et leur directrice sorte du bureau. Les escaliers commencèrent à tourner et Bientôt ils apparurent.

« Il serait mieux pour vous Ronald que ce ne soit pas une farce. »

« Bien sur professeur. »

Il déglutit, Hermione lui en devrait une. Comment il allait faire.

Hermione ne les regarda pas s'éloigner très longtemps, elle grimpa l'escalier et se retrouva dans le bureau. Elle leva les yeux et vit tout de suite la toile du professeur Dumbledor.

« Miss Grnager? Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite? »

« J'ai quelque question a vous poser! »

« Ha oui? Allez-y je vous écoute. »

« J'ai fait un rêve et ce matin, c'était exactement mon rêve qui se produisait devant moi, comme si j'avais eu une vision! »

« Hum… Je vois. »

« Quoi? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer ça. Vous devrez le découvrir par vous-même. »

« Ce n'est pas tout. »

« Ha non. »

« Non, l'autre jour, j'ai regardé par le fenêtre et il y avait un homme qui semblait m'observer, je suis sortie dehors et je l'ai suivi dans la forêt interdite. Je l'ai suivi jusque dans un cabanon et là se trouvais plusieurs photo de moi et aussi des notes et… et cette photo. »

Elle lui montra la photo.

« Je vois. Je répète que ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer ça mais je connasi quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider… »

« Qui? »

« Drago Malfoy! »

Hermione rit un peu. Ce qu'il pouvait être drôle parfois.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, je dois trouver la réponse seule. »

« Non. Je suis sérieux, vous devez demander de l,aide à Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Mail il vous a tué. »

« Rectification, Severus m'a tué. Et puis ce n'est pas sa volonté d'être mangemort. »

« Ça je le croirez lorsqu'il tueras son père! »

« Vous pourriez bien être surprise mademoiselle. »

« pfff… »

« Allez maintenant partez. »

Hermione sortit. Elle était venu pour rien, il avait refusé de l'aider.

De retour dans son dortoir ce soir-là. Hermione se posait des questions. Devait-elle faire confiance à l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus et demandez de l'aide à Drago? Pouvait-elle simplement trahir Ron et même Harry. Ou alors devait-elle tout oublier? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Alors? vous avez aimé? Reviews PLEASE!


	3. Chapitre 3: Aidemoi

**salut tout le monde merci de lire ma fic et noubliez pas de laisser des reviews!!! bonne lecture mimimoi.**

**Chapitre 3 : Aide-moi!**

Elle avait pris une décisions. Elle demanderais de l'aide à Drago Malfoy. Mais elle ne le dirais pas à Ron, il lui en voudrait beaucoup trop. Aujourd'hui comme c'était samedi, elle enfila un jean strech, taille basse. Elle avait mis une camisole un peu longue, rose et par-dessus avait mis une veste bleu turquoise plus courte. Elle attacha sa baguette après une petit ceinture qu'elle mis par-dessus sa camisole. Elle se fit une queue de cheval, d'où s'évadait quelque mèche rebelle et la voilà prête. Elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour réfléchir à un moyen de parler à Drago, quand une petit fille de 1er année vint se mettre devant elle et lui donna un papier.

« Merci! »

Hermione déplia le papier et lut;

_Miss Granger, le professeur Dumbledor m'a parler de votre petite escapade nocturne et laissez moi vous dire que je suis déçu de votre attitude, je vous croyais plus responsable. Malgré tout, je sais que vous avez une importante mission à accomplir et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous suspendre de vos cours pour que vous puissiez travaillez sur vos recherche avec M. Malfoy. Des appartements privés vous seront prêté et pour ne pas que vos camarades se doute de quelque choses, nous dirons que faite un stage d'apprentissage à beauxbâtons. Aussi, vous ne pourrez sortir de votre appartement que pendant les cours et après le couvre-feu. Pour être sur que vous ne vous fassiez jamais prendre, une cape d'invisibilité vous seras remise. Surtout, n'en abusé pas trop._

_Cordialement, Professeur Mc Gongall_

_P.S : J'ai invité M. Malfoy, il vous attendras dans vos appartements à 11h00, l'entrée de vos appartements se trouve derrière la toile représentant une fée du feu. Le mot de passe est : Metamorphosis!_

Elle n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui cachaient tous. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas été renvoyer et pourquoi avait-elle droit à des faveurs? Elle se posait encore plein de questions, ça allait devenir une habitude chez elle! Et puis il était qu'elle heure? Elle regarda sa montre, 10h45, juste a temps.

Elle se dirigea vers le tableau qu'elle croyait avoir vue dans un certain couloir, habituellement désert. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le tableau, elle prononça le mot de passe en étant bien consciente de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Le tableau s'ouvra pour faire place à un magnifique décors. Le tout était dans les tons crème, or et brun pâle. La bibliothèque était immense et le divan face au foyer était magnifique. Sur le mur du fond, il y avait deux petits escaliers qui menait probablement au chambre. Entre les deux, une porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Sur le mur a ses côté il ni avait aucune prote, seulement un cadre de porte qui laissait voir une jolie petite cuisine avec une petite table carré.

« Ils auraient pas pu la faire plus grande. »

« Je ne savais pas que miss-je-sais-tout avait des goût de princesse, personnellement je trouve cette appart géniale… »

« Je parle pas de ça Malfoy mais de la table, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit plus grande, car je risque de perdre énormément de poid…! »

« Et pourquoi est-ce tu perdrais du poids? »

« Réfléchis un peu, mangé en face de toi c'est de quoi pour couper l'appétit de n'importe qui, même Ron, ce qui selon est un exploit! »

« Fallait pas nous demander un appartement si tu voulait pas me voir la face. »

« Je n'ai rien demandé. Et avoir eu le choix, je ne seras jamais venu te voir! »

« On a toujours le choix… »

« Peut-être, mais on ne fait pas toujours le bon! »

Un moment s'écoula avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Enfin, on n'est pas ici pour discuter, je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais j'ai besoins de toi! »

« Pour? »

« Découvrir l'identité de quelqu'un! »

« J'accepte a une condition! »

« Laquelle? »

« Que lorsqu'on aura fini, tu m'aide en retour »

« C'est un pacte avec le diable? »

« Je dirais plutôt que c'est à prendre ou a laisser… »

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Je prend, mais tu es sous mes ordres! »

« Je ne suis sous les ordres de personne. »

« Tu oubli Voldemort! »

Le sourire de l'ex serpentard, s'effaça aussitôt.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi alors évite de le mêler à ça! »

« Désolé, c'est sortit tout seule! »

Hermione regrettait vraiment ça parole, elle avait vue tant de fureur dans son regard lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le nom maudit de tous qu'elle se promit à l'instant de ne pas le provoquer, ou du moins, d'essayer…

alors vous avez aimé? laisser moi des reviews!!! sivouplès (beau yeux))( lol 2 bonhomme sourire qui se donne un bisou juster pour vous, sa mérite un reviews... allé à la prochaine


End file.
